


Child

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Pretty little Adrianna Vince Gill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower





	Child

My pretty little Adrianna  
Sure have a pretty smile  
Sure has been awhile since I felt your touch  
You've got the sweetest ways  
I think about you every day  
I miss you so much  
Louis had been broken by Lestat finding him with the child. She'd been so young, so full of life still. He could feel her heart against his, quickening him and enthralling him as she refused to yeild to his deadly nature. He'd seen the dead mother. Lestat had mocked him, dancing with the corpse. He couldn't stop thinking about the child, her blood, her softness. Guiltily, he thought of how much he'd wanted her. He wanted her still.

Oh my pretty little Adrianna  
are you lonesome tonight  
Oh my pretty little Adrianna  
I'll find you when it all feels right  
Lestat had found his fledgling hiding in the abandoned streets of the city that had been ravaged by the plague. He'd been so happy to see him finally giving in to what he was, but he'd blew it. He'd not meant to be so mocking, but Louis in his sensitive soul had taken it hard and ran. He'd left the girl unconscious in the molded and decrepit bed. He would've went after him immediately, but he knew all that would've happened would've been them fighting and Louis getting hurt in Lestat's anger. His temper always won and his pride refused to let him apologize for that. In due time, he'd go and coax the younger vampire out of his hiding, but for now he needed to make a plan.

You're so soft and innocent  
The sweetest night I ever spent  
was being held in your embrace  
You're such a gentle soul it's killing me to know  
when will I see your face  
Louis had been dwelling on the girl. Lestat didn't need to be able to read his fledglings mind since his emotions were so well written in his still very human features. That innocent little life he'd come so close to snuffing out haunted him now. The tender little mortal had survived an attack from a vampire and that alone gave Lestat an idea. He checked to make sure Louis was alright in his solitude before heading to the little orphanage where the girl had been left with the nurses taking care of sick children. 

Oh my pretty little Adrianna  
Are you lonesome tonight  
Oh my pretty little Adrianna  
I'll find you when it all feels right  
Once everything was set up he retrieved his fledgling from his hiding. "I have a surprise for you." He'd definitely be surprised. That young life would be theirs to enjoy forever, either alive or dead. There she lay in the bed and that feeling returned...


End file.
